


Domestic Life

by onceinabluemoon89



Series: Malec Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 04:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinabluemoon89/pseuds/onceinabluemoon89
Summary: One-shot based on a prompt generated online:Alec Lightwood helping Magnus Bane dry their hair after a shower.





	Domestic Life

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Malec.   
> Not a native English speaker. Beta by mecchi, thank you <3\. But I made several changes after that, any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Happy Birthday Harry Shum Jr, the man who portrayed the magnificent Magnus Bane that I fell in love with.

Alec Lightwood stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. His and Magnus’ bedroom; after waking up in bed to an empty cold space next to him. It was his day off, so he decided to sleep in and cuddle with his boyfriend probably until early afternoon. But unfortunately, the said-gorgeous-hot boyfriend woke up earlier than him; which is a rare occurrence.

He could hear Magnus humming in the bathroom with sounds of droplets of water from the shower head hitting the tiles and the bottom of the bathtub, followed by the faint smell of sandalwood; Magnus’ homemade shampoo. A smile formed on Alec's face. Oh, how he loves that scent. Magnus always has the habit of washing his hair starting from the front, he would run his fingers from his hairline down until the back of his neck. He would then gently scratch his nape with his fingernails. The hair routine would always end after an approximate 10 minutes of scalp massage. It was a routine that Alec himself enjoyed, especially when Magnus requested his assistance in the shower.

Alec closed his eyes, and he could smell a tinge of fruits and flowers; the smell of their body wash. His whole life, Alec had always been using the same body wash issued for the institute. Even his family home at Idris was using the same standard-soap smelling body wash. When he first moved in, he couldn't get over the sweet smelling scent, he actually hated it at first. But then, there was a particular day in where Magnus had to go on a trip for a warlock meeting somewhere in the Middle East and has been away for almost a week and Alec was stuck with work at his office. He was about to dramatically throw the tablet into the fireplace in rage when he could smell the faint fruit-flower scent of their body wash from his wrist. That smell somehow calmed him down; he took a breather, put his tablet down and decided to call Magnus. From the day onwards, he decided to bring the same body wash into his bathroom at the institute, joining his favorite sandalwood shampoo.

After about 10 minutes he could hear the sound of the shower curtain pulled rather harshly, followed by the sound of Magnus stepping out of the bathtub.

With his sharp hearing; which Magnus always refers to as his shadowhunter ears, Alec could hear the faint sound of rustling of towel; Magnus is toweling himself dry. Next, he heard the towel being tossed into the hamper and a rustling sound followed; Magnus putting on his bathrobe.

A clinking sound appeared soon after; Magnus taking out his toothbrush from their shared mug. The sound of the tap water running slowly indicated that Magnus is running his toothbrush under the water then followed by a soft sound of toothpaste cap being open. Alec chuckled. Magnus has a weird habit of wetting his toothbrush, putting on his toothpaste, and again run the toothbrush with the toothpaste on under the water and only then proceeds to brush his teeth. Alec could still remember the face of agony that Magnus had one morning after he saw Alec taking his toothbrush from the mug, put on the toothpaste and brushes his teeth, without wetting them. Magnus stared at him like he had grown another head, with horns attached.

_Hm, now it's his beautiful face facial care turn._

Alec grinned to himself. Oh, how he could picture each step. Magnus would start with washing his face with warm water, and proceeds to wash his face with a store bought facial cleanser; he would start with his cheeks, rubbing it in a counterclockwise movement and slowly down to his chin; being extra careful with his goatee. Afterward, using his forefingers he would slowly run the foam up his nose bridge and continue running it to his forehead and continue with a circular motion there. Magnus explained the routine to him one particular evening, on how he read somewhere in a mundane magazine that the routine would ensure a youthful face. Alec remembered snorting during the conversation. As if Magnus would wake up one day with a wrinkled face. He is immortal; he would never ever age or change, and that includes his beautiful gorgeous face .Oh. Alec's forehead crinkled. _Why a store-bought facial cleanser?_

His thought was stunted by the sound of a bottle cap being push opened and a faint sound of a press. Magnus’ toner. He chuckled, Magnus had also explained the importance of toner to him; how it makes wonder to his pores and pH balance. And since Magnus wore makeup on a daily basis, it is important to use. Magnus even had a whole set of facial care in his bathroom back at the institute.

Alec could picture Magnus applying moisturizer after dabbing his face with the toner, using the same brand as his store bought facial cleanser and toner. Well, mundanes sure make things easy by selling it as a whole set, Alec smiled to himself. As it is still morning, he knew Magnus would not be using his eye cream and serum. He only uses those at night; and why is that? Alec didn't really remember. Magnus has told him before, but he wasn't paying attention at that time as he was distracted with his boyfriend's half-naked body. His ears were only taking in the sound of his lover's gasps and moans in between his babbling about the importance of eye cream and serum and others.

“Achoo-” a sudden cold draft of air from the opened bedroom door elicited the loud involuntary reaction from Alec. He scratched his nose and pulled the silk duvet up to his collarbone, covering his suddenly shivering body. _Damn, I forgot to close the bedroom door last night._

He heard footsteps from the bathroom “Darling? Are you okay?” Magnus stopped at the bathroom door, eyes straight onto his boyfriend who was lying under the duvet, half-naked on their king-sized bed.

“Mhm,” Alec mumbled, eyes fixed on the ceiling, “Just a sneeze, babe.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow and walked towards the shadowhunter. Shadowhunter rarely sneezes. He sat by the edge of the bed, his right palm went straight onto his lover's forehead. _Normal body temperature_. He let out a relieved sigh.

“I'm fine,” Alec explained while grabbing Magnus’ right wrist, bringing it to his face and sniffing the warlock's palm, “You smell good.”

Magnus chuckled, “I know,” he booped Alec's nose with his own, “And you my darling, could use a shower.”

Alec pouted at the comment but then closed an eye as a drop of water fell from Magnus’ hair onto his forehead.

“Oh sorry darling,” Magnus apologized as he pulls his head from Alec's, “I didn't get to dry my hair yet,” he fingers the droplet of water on his lover's forehead with the sleeve of his bathrobe and smiled shyly.

Alec stared at Magnus. His Magnus with wet hair. Wet hair, in the bedroom. While it wasn't his first time seeing Magnus with wet hair, there have been plenty occasions in where they shower together or him giving Magnus his hair care routine assistance, but he has never ever seen Magnus in the bedroom with wet hair. Magnus would never leave the bathroom until he had perfected all his routine.

There is always a first time for everything.

Alec smiled and rose into a sitting position, his back leaning against the headboard. “Your hair…” he fingered Magnus’ wet hair, “They're wet,” he commented.

Magnus rolled his eyes and snorted at the obvious comment, “I heard you sneezing. So I rushed out,” he pinched Alec's nose, “I thought you had a cold.”

“I'm fine, I forgot to close the door.”

Magnus turned his head to look at the said door and shook his head “You must be tired yesterday,” he said, and then added, “Just sleep in, you have the day off today didn't you?”

Alec nodded. He hastily reached for Magnus’ waist as the older man was about to leave the bed, “Where are you going?” one hand securely placed on his lover's waist, another at his damp nape.

“To go and dry my hair.”

Alec smiled, “You can do it here,” the hand behind Magnus’ nape traveled upwards, making its way towards his hairline.

Magnus crinkles his forehead for a second. Then a small smile appeared, “If you say so,” he raised his hand, and about to flick his finger-to magically dry his hair- when Alec reached for his wrist.

“No-” Alec huffed, “No drying your hair using magic,” he pouted. “Magic a towel for me instead.”

Magnus chuckled at his boyfriend's adorable antics, “Darling, what are you g-” Oh. Magnus leaned into his lover for a short kiss, both smiling. _Oh, Lilith, this guy is unbelievably cute._

Alec's smile widened during their kiss when a small fluffy towel appeared in his hand, “Thank you babe,” he placed a chaste kiss on Magnus’ nose, “Turn around for me.”

And Magnus did, he turned his body, his back against Alec's chest as the younger male distanced his body at an arm's length against his lover.

Alec carefully placed the towel over his lover's head and started a gentle rubbing at the back of Magnus’ head. The gentle circular motion brought a smile onto the warlock's face.

Never in his centuries of life, he would imagine himself in this position; face bare, hair wet, body fresh from a morning shower and his lover adorably humming while carefully drying his hair. “You're clearly enjoying this Alexander,” he purred.

Alec's hand moved from the short thin hair at the nape, to the thick volume in the middle of his lover's head, but the rubbing motion stopped significantly “You-um..”

Magnus chuckled, knowing what his lover would say, “I love this, don't stop. Thank you darling,”

Alec's smile grew impossibly wider. He placed a chaste kiss on Magnus’ nape and continue with the circular rubbing motion, and continued by gently pulling and rubbing the patches of hair at the hairline using the towel, “Warn me if I rub you too hard,”

Magnus smirked at the sentence, his fingers moving slowly towards Alec's thigh, rubbing in a circular motion on his boyfriend's skin, “Rub me as hard as you want baby.”

Alec made a choking noise, his hands frozen on Magnus’ head and Magnus’ laughter followed a second later. Magnus swiftly turned around and set himself comfortable in his shadowhunter's lap, the towel magicked into the hamper in the bathroom.

“You're so adorable Alexander,” a peck landed on Alec's right cheek, “Thank you,” another peck on the left cheek.

Alec ran his finger through Magnus’ hair, drinking in the sight of the love of his life, “Thank you,” he whispered while smiling contently. Never in his life he could imagine having the moment he had just experienced; waking up in a bed he shared with his lover, knowing his morning routine up until the smallest detail there is, seeing him in his most vulnerable way, and looking in his eyes, and seeing how much the other person loves him.

And how his significant other knew, how much he loves him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated.  
> 


End file.
